1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective shields for the military, peace officers and the like, and to methods for making such shields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective shields have been used in the past by law enforcement and military officers during riots and other violent confrontations, for protection from injury caused by thrown objects. A number of constructions for such protective shields have been described in the past. One example is disclosed by Karlyn in U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,302, and employs an elongated transparent and convex outer shield member, with a curved resilient cushion attached directly to the concave inside surface of the shield member.
Other shield constructions are taught in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,055 to Davey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,938 to Hathaway et al; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,155 to 1,510,783 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,314,053 to Eissler; U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,197 to Louppe; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,140,107 to Brown. Other prior art of interest also includes French Patent 1,060,110.